regular_showfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Карл Клюшкин
Описание Когда СиДжей была молодой, Карл научил её играть в мини-гольф. Тем не менее она не воспринимала эту игру в серьёз. Он часто давил на неё и ругал из-за ошибок в мини-гольфе. Карл всё время хвастался что он играет лучше в мини-гольф чем ее дочь. Во время турнира по мини-гольфу, юниорского чемпионата, Карл надавил на свою дочь, чтобы она не испортила победу, и в момент, когда СиДжей сделала удар, шар не попал в лунку и тогда Карл начал ругать свою дочь за неудачную попытку победить. Именно тогда она бросила играть в мини-гольф. Много лет спустя Карл узнал, что его дочь выиграла вызов IDE Queso и собиралась участовать в Putter Palooza. Он присоединяется, чтобы победить ее. Они оба выдавали отличные результаты, и оба в конечном итоге были на первом месте. В результате, они должны были принять участие в состязании по мини-гольфу. После неудачного удара, Карл сбегает от демонов, которые, как показалось, напали на него и СиДжей, его чувства переполнили его сердце, когда СиДжей стояла на волоске от победы, рядом с Мордекаем, он помогает защитить свою дочь, и вот тогда СиДжей делает решающий удар и наконец попадает в последнюю лунку. После этого он поздравляет свою дочь и извиняется за словесные оскорбления и постоянные издевки в гольфе, которые он заставил ее пройти, сказав, что это был единственный способ, который он знал, чтобы подготовить ее к жизни. Галлерея S6E03.076 Younger CJ with Her Dad.png S6E03.078 Carl Saying Not Bad.png S6E03.079 If you like losing.png S6E03.080 Carl Putter Preparing to Swing.png S6E03.082 Young CJ and Carl at Another Hole.png S6E03.084 Carl Putter Saying Too Slow.png S6E03.085 In your face.png S6E03.086 Carl Putter Victory Dancing.png S6E03.088 Don't mess it up.png S6E03.090 What are you doing.png S6E03.091 I'll get second place.png S6E03.092 Second place is just the first loser.png S6E03.095 Young CJ Throwing the Putter on the Ground.png S6E03.096 Young CJ Walking Away From the Tournament.png S6E03.113 Carl Putter Signing Autographs.png S6E03.115 Autographed Photo of Carl Putter.png S6E03.116 CJ Confronting Her Dad.png S6E03.117 Carl Putter Greeting CJ.png S6E03.119 Carl Putter Heard About CJ Entering the Tournament.png S6E03.120 CJ Telling Her Father to Leave.png S6E03.121 Carl Putter Laughing at CJ.png S6E03.122 Mordecai Introducing Himself to Carl Putter.png S6E03.125 We got a sensitive guy over here.png S6E03.126 Carl Putter Making Fun of Mordecai.png S6E03.130 Time to put you in your place.png S6E03.131 Carl Putter Entering the Tournament.png S6E03.132 Carl Putter Writing His Name Down.png S6E03.133 Carl Putter Taunting CJ Before Walking Away.png S6E03.141 Carl Putter at the Castle Hole.png S6E03.143 CJ at the Windmill Hole.png S6E03.144 Carl Putter at the Ice Cream Hole.png S6E03.146 Carl Putter Makes the Ice Cream Hole.png S6E03.148 CJ at the Egyptian Hole.png S6E03.150 Carl Putter Laughing at CJ Getting the Ball in Sand.png S6E03.155 Carl Putter at the Baby Duck Hole.png S6E03.157 Carl Putter Gloating at CJ.png S6E03.158 CJ at the Stegosaurus Hole.png S6E03.160 Carl Putter at the Mountain Hole.png S6E03.161 The Mountain Hole.png S6E03.162 Carl Putter Continues to Gloat at CJ.png S6E03.167 Chaz Melter Annoucing the Sudden Death Putt-Off.png S6E03.168 Never lost one of these in my life.png S6E03.183 CJ and Carl Putter Face Off.png S6E03.184 You first, kiddo.png S6E03.186 Carl Putter Takes the First Swing.png S6E03.187 Carl Putter Moves on Ahead.png S6E03.189 CJ and Carl Putter Grabbing Their Balls.png S6E03.190 Cliff Hole.png S6E03.191 Rocky Hill Hole.png S6E03.192 Bridge Hole.png S6E03.193 Crystal Hole.png S6E03.194 CJ and Carl Putter Putting at the Same Time.png S6E03.198 Carl Putter Climbing Up.png S6E03.200 Carl Putter Running Towards the Gopher Cave.png S6E03.203 End of the line, squirt.png S6E03.206 CJ and Carl Putter Screaming at the Demon Gophers.png S6E03.208 Carl Putter Trying to Take His Shot.png S6E03.211 Carl Putter Running Away.png S6E03.213 If I can't make it, you can't do it, either.png S6E03.228 Carl Putter Seeing CJ in Trouble.png S6E03.230 Paws off my daughter while she's trying to putt.png S6E03.231 Carl Putter Brings Out the Big Club.png S6E03.233 Carl Putter Going to Save CJ.png S6E03.243 The Others Join CJ and Mordecai.png S6E03.244 Carl Putter Congratulating CJ.png S6E03.245 Carl Putter Apologizing to CJ.png S6E03.246 CJ and Carl Putter Hug.png S6E03.247 I finally whupped your putt.png S6E03.248 CJ Victory Dancing.png S6E03.249 Carl Putter is Proud of CJ.png S6E03.251 Chaz Melter Giving CJ her Cut the Cheezer's Card.png S6E03.256 Everyone Walking Away.png Категория:Второстепенные Персонажи Категория:Персонажи